Love Rain
by isabela may
Summary: Fine Arts student Clary Fray meets music major Jace Herondale on one faithful rainy day. A series of events leads to them falling in love with each other. Things start to get complicated when they discover that their parents were once college sweethearts whose love story ended heartrendingly. Or is it really already over? Loosely based on the 2012 Korean drama of the same name.
1. Prologue

**Love Rain**

 **By Tyrelle Elise**

Blurb: _Fine Arts student Clary Fray meets music major Jace Herondale on one faithful rainy day. A series of events following that day leads to them falling in love with each other, deeply. Things start to get complicated, though, as they discover that their parents were once college sweethearts whose love story ended heartrendingly. Or is it really already over? Loosely based on the 2012 Korean drama of the same name._

Note:All humans, alternate universe, set in present time (2015)

 **Author's Note**

Hi! So I have a new story for all of you, Clace-lovers!

As I said before, vacation has started for me. So recently, I've been watching all those dramas that I have in my lappy (those that I had no time to watch because of school *insert sigh here*) and just some days ago, I finished the Korean drama, _Love Rain_ (Yes, it was aired on 2012, I'm a cave person T_T)

I was still having my hang over of the drama while writing a part of _Arrhythmia_ 's chapter 12 and suddenly… TADA! I found myself thinking and wanting to write a Clace fanfic based on that KDrama. Of course, my _Love Rain_ wouldn't be exactly the same as the drama (where's the fun in that?) but I'm saying ahead that there will be similar scenes.

So, for the Clace freaks out there who are also into KDramas, this fanfic is dedicated for you! Still, I hope everyone enjoys this story, whether they're a fan of the drama or not :)

 _Additional Author's Note: I edited this chapter to change one semi-major factor in the story. Spoiler_ : It's only Jocelyn's last name :)

 **OOC Alert:** I admit that characterization is one of my biggest flaws as a fan fiction writer. So in advance, I'm telling you that my version of Jace and Clary, as well as the other characters, might be different from Cassie Clare's original ones.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story in any way. They are all products of the imagination of the wonderful Cassandra Clare. I also do not own the idea for this story. They are based on the Korean drama, _Love Rain_ , whose writers and producers I have not searched yet. On the other hand, any modifications and scenes that drive away from the original drama are owned by me. I am not in any way trying to plagiarize anyone's works.

Here it is, enjoy! :D

* * *

 _ **Love Rain**_

 _ **Prologue**_

"Crap," a tall boy mutters as he stands under the roof of the façade of the Raziel University's library, running his left hand through his blonde hair. "I should have brought an umbrella." He watches as raindrops incessantly fall from the sky. He shakes his mop of pale hair.

Every time the door opens, he looks at it expectantly, hoping to see if someone he knows, or knows him, may come out. So far, all he has seen are unfamiliar people, some who even gave him pitying looks. He impatiently taps a foot on the floor. It is obvious that the rain is not going to stop soon.

His head turns again at the sound of the door indicating that someone exited, only to see a girl come out. He turns his head back to watch the rain, waiting for some miracle. After a while, he hears someone breathing near him, feels another person's heat.

He turns his head to the right. And there she is, standing, wearing a simple but nice dress topped with a whitish cardigan, bag on, emerald eyes watching the rain with a worried expression. It took him a moment to realize that she was the same girl who had wanted to borrow the book he wants earlier. He had given way for her, even though he had waited weeks for the book to be available. The earlier encounter had been brief and he only now had the chance to fully see her. She is beautiful, with her fair skin and perfectly shaped face. Above all, he liked the ginger of her hair.

She must have felt that he's staring at her, because she is now looking at him curiously. But before she can open her mouth, he has already turned his head away.

His heart is beating fast.

People went by past them and the surroundings had started to darken but the two of them are still standing there, waiting for the rain to die down. He sneaks a glance at her and sees the sad pout on her lips, as well as the worry in her eyes that had been there since she came out of the library.

Before he knows it, his feet are already carrying him back inside the library, and he is searching for an umbrella. He went by the baggage deposit. "Are there any umbrellas left here?"

The student assistant shakes her head. "Sorry."

He hastily goes to the librarian's desk. "Excuse me. Do you happen to have an umbrella left here?"

The librarian looks at him through her glasses. "Does this desk look like a baggage deposit? A lost and found booth?"

He bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

He looks around as he tries to think of someplace else to get an umbrella.

"Hi" a voice says behind him. "What are you doing here just standing like that? You look lost."

He turns his head and lets out a sigh of relief. It's his best friend. "Goodness. Do you happen to have an umbrella?"

"I have one," a voice chimes in. It's one of his close friends. "You can borrow it. I can just share an umbrella with this guy," she points at his best friend. "Right?"

His best friend nods.

His face brightens. "Really?"

"Yes."

As soon as the yellow umbrella is in his hands, he sprints towards the doors. "Thank you very much, Celine!"

The girl is still standing there when he reached outside. She is rubbing her arms in attempt to fight the cold. At the sound of the umbrella opening, she turns her head to the right.

He is breathing hard from all the running and her beautiful eyes staring at him did not make it any easier. Words cannot leave his mouth. He tries to speak with his eyes as he looks at the girl and then at the umbrella back and forth.

The girl laughs a little. "Are you offering to share your umbrella with me?" Her voice is beautiful.

He nods his head, still unable to speak.

The girl smiles shyly as she nods her head, telling him that she's accepting and she's ready to go.

They start to walk and it takes only five seconds for it to be awkward. The umbrella is too small for two and even though his left shoulder is already wet, he still tries his best to shelter her from the rain. She notices it after a minute and she puts her hand on the handle, moving it to his side a little so that he will be sheltered, too.

He finally found his voice. "I'm okay," he says as he moves the umbrella towards her.

She shakes her head. "No, it is only fair that I get wet, too."

They had stopped walking now. "I promise I'm alright."

She is about to open her mouth to speak but he smiles at her, silently telling her that there is no use arguing. In return, she smiles back at him, in the same shy manner that he did.

Before they can continue on walking, a car rushes past by them and upon instinct, he swiftly moves to cover her and takes the splash. The water by the road is cold but he did not feel it because their eyes are locked with each other.

Her beautiful eyes put the stars to shame.

 _One._

 _Two._

 _Three._

He steps back from her, his heart beating fast and hard in his chest. "Are you okay?" he asks in concern.

She is staring at him and only breaks her stare when she noticed his concerned eyes on her. "I'm okay. Are you?"

He nods. They are silent for a while before they start to walk again. No words left their mouths until they finally reach the bus stop.

"Thank you," she says gently.

"It's okay," he replies.

Silence.

"Is it okay if I ask for your name?"

"Valentine Morgenstern."

"It is a beautiful name."

"What is yours…?"

"Jocelyn. Jocelyn Branwell."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Yes," he says. "It is."

 **-End of Chapter-**

* * *

It's short, but I assure you, the next chapters will be longer. (And aren't prologues supposed to be short?)

I hope you will also support this story as you do _Arrhythmia_ :) I promise I'll make this a good one. :)

xoxo,

t.e.

[All Rights Reserved | June 2015]

Revised [November 2015]

[tyrelleelise Copyrighted ©]


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

It took me sometime to update again and I apologize for that.

Shoutout to **oesteffel** and **BookWorm** for leaving the first two reviews! Thank you very much. And to answer BookWorm's question, my favorite KDramas are The Master's Sun (2013) and Pinocchio (2014) as well as Princess Hours/Goong. :)

Anyway, here is Chapter 1! Please support this story.

Enjoy! :)

AND PLEASE, PLEASE. Do a favor for me. It would mean a lot to me if you visit: **.** and like it. :) I'm revealing my true name so it is quite risky but still... Please? Thank you!

 **OOC Alert:** I admit that characterization is one of my biggest flaws as a fan fiction writer. So in advance, I'm telling you that my version of Jace and Clary, as well as the other characters, might be different from Cassie Clare's original ones.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story in any way. They are all products of the imagination of the wonderful Cassandra Clare. I also do not own the idea for this story. It is based on the Korean drama, _Love Rain_ , whose writers and producers I have not searched yet. On the other hand, any modifications and scenes that drive away from the original drama are owned by me. I am not in any way trying to plagiarize anyone's works.

* * *

 _ **Love Rain**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 **-JACE-**

"Shit," I curse as I stand under the shelter of one of the sheds in the university, running my left hand through my hair. "Why do I always forget to bring an umbrella?" It's raining and I'm here stranded, my phone dead and my umbrella left at home.

Every time someone passes by, I try to look at them, hoping that it's someone I know, or someone who fancies me. I have counted at least five people already, all of whom did not even give me a glance. I impatiently tap a foot on the cemented ground. It's obvious that the rain is not going away anytime soon. Why did I forget to bring an umbrella, again? And screw my phone; the battery just had to die now. I can't even contact anyone.

My head turns as I hear hurried steps, as if its owner is running. A figure dashes past me. I look after the person, wondering what can make someone run in a rain like this. As my eyes refocused on the path in front of me, I notice a small pouch lying less than an arm's length from the boundary of the shed's shelter. I ponder picking it up and before I know it, I am already reaching for it.

So the runner was a she, because no real man is ever going to own a pouch like this. I put it inside my jacket's pocket. I need to have a trip to the registrar's office later to leave this, so much for being a good person. I heave out a sigh.

The sound of footsteps alerts me again. As I look at the direction where it stopped, I was met by dead air. "What…" I finally realize the situation as I move my head downwards. There she is standing, trying to catch her breath, wearing a floral skirt and blue sweatshirt, backpack on, carrying a yellow umbrella.

I watch her try to make her breathing return to normal. It is now that I notice other details about her. Her body is petite and I bet her height is 5 flat. She's a redhead with matching verdant eyes. Her skin is fair, almost pale. Her face sprinkled by some freckles. Her curly hair tied into a messy ponytail.

"Hey, it's rude to stare!" her voice breaks me out of my mental trial to describe her book-wise. She has regained her breathing.

I do not say anything back. Who is she, in the first place? And why is she here when she has an umbrella? Is she trying to insult me?

She speaks again. "By any chance, did you see a pouch in here?"

Oh. So she's the runner. I reach inside my pocket and pull out the pouch I had picked up not so long ago. Oh shit, the zipper has opened. I hurriedly close it and show her the pouch. "Is this it?"

Relief floods her face as she takes it from me. "Oh, yes. Thank God, you found it!"

I just shrug as I watch her happily put the pouch inside her bag."Thank you!" She bows to me before turning around.

I wait for her to leave but she seems to hesitate for a moment. She turns back to me. "Um… do you want to share my umbrella?"

I'm not able to speak at first. I'm just staring at her, wondering where she got the boldness to ask someone as tall as me to share an umbrella with a person as short as she is. Finally, I speak, "Did you just ask me if _I_ want to share _your_ umbrella?"

The girl looks at me curiously. She nods.

I let out a sigh of disbelief. "Are you serious? How are you supposed to hold it up for me?"

At that, the girl's forehead scrunches up. "What? Of course you'll be the one to hold it. You're much taller than me."

I laugh at her reply. "You expect me to hold your umbrella for you? Hah. This isn't your lucky day, Miss. Because as long as I can remember, this person right here," I point to myself, "has never held an umbrella up for anyone."

To my surprise, the expression on the girl's face was more of confusion than annoyance. "I don't understand," she says. "How could you say that at this time, with this weather and at this place? You ought to be thankful that I offered in the first place."

I try to look through her. Is she trying to make a move on me? I smile. "You can go now. I don't need your umbrella, thank you very much."

She shakes her head. "You're weird," she mumbles before her feet starts to walk away in short but fast steps.

 _I'm weird?!_ And why is she going away just like that? Why isn't she insisting, persisting that I share her umbrella? Is something wrong with her?

"Hey!" I shout as loud as I can as I stand at the edge of the shed's shelter. "Come back here!"

She is almost fifteen feet away and I think she didn't hear me but I see her figure stop. She turns to me. "What do you want?!" she shouts.

Much to my pride, I shout, "I take back what I said, let me share your umbrella!"

This time, I'm not sure if she heard me because she's just standing there, in the middle of the street with her yellow umbrella, her eyes directed towards me.

I think I saw her head shake. And then she starts to walk again, but this time, back to me.

When she arrives, she gives me a look that is both scary and funny at the same time. "What?" I ask.

"'What?'" she repeats, "You just made me walk another fifteen feet just to save you, you unexplainable person. I offer my umbrella, you reject. I walk away, you beg me to come fetch you."

I roll my eyes. "And you were dumb enough to come back." She glares at me. "And for the record, I didn't _beg_ you to come back for me, I _asked_ you to. There's a difference there."

"I'm not dumb. I'm just too kind."

"For all I know, you just really want to share an umbrella with me."

She scoffs. "Why would I?"

"Why? Because you're attracted to me."

She makes a gesture as if unbelieving that she is having a conversation like this with me. "Excuse me, mister. I am just being nice here. And for the record, I'm partly doing this because you found my pouch."

I shake my head. "Did you really lose it? I bet you purposely let it drop here so you can have a conversation with me."

"You're unbelievable!" she bellows.

I step closer to her. "Do you know what my nickname is?"

It amuses me that she didn't take a step back, even though we're less than half a foot apart now. "What? Mr. Psycho?"

I look straight at her eyes. "Three-second seducer."

To my surprise, she tries to suppress a laugh. "Pfft. What kind of nickname is that?"

I'm speechless for some seconds before I regained my senses. I focus my eyes on hers once again. "It means," I whisper, "that it only takes me three seconds to make a girl fall in love with me." My love gaze is on and I know I got her.

One.

Two.

Three.

She blinks her eyes at me curiously and innocently.

I pull back from her. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Her curiosity turns to confusion. "What?"

"Are you even human? You're supposed to look at me with a dreamy expression on your face and your eyes full of love!"

Annoyance joins her confusion. "I think you're the one with something wrong." She backs away a little as she hands me her umbrella. "But I don't want to waste my effort coming back here so I suggest we leave now, because the truth is, I'm actually in a hurry to meet someone important."

All I can do is to stare at the handle of the umbrella she's offering me while I try to process what just happened. Something is definitely not right with this girl. That three-second trick – it has never failed before. Not once, ever. Something is off with her.

I grab the umbrella and open it. "Let's go," I mutter to the girl.

"Okay."

We start to walk slowly. Slow, because I have to match with her baby steps, courtesy of her short legs. Slow, because we have to be careful to fit under the umbrella's shelter. Slow, because the rain is pouring harder by the minute. Her umbrella is too small to cover us both and I'm trying hard not to get myself wet.

I wonder what faults I did to the world to be in a situation like this – holding an umbrella for a girl who's walking slowly and repeatedly looks at her watch every now and then.

I can't take it anymore. "Can you please stop that? It's annoying, and please consider our limited space."

She does not look up at me, probably because she's afraid her head may get wet if she does. "Stop what? You should really stop saying vague sentences."

I'm the one who's vague now? Excuse me, she's the one who's so naïve she can't even connect things. "That action called repeatedly glancing at your watch every minute."

She lets out a sigh. "I told you I'm supposed to meet someone important. I'm just being cautious of time."

"If you're in that hurry, maybe you can try making larger steps."

"You know, I can concentrate on walking if you just shut your mouth."

I don't know what got into me but I did shut my mouth and a silence takes in between us. However, two minutes later, she breaks it.

"I'm getting rained on!" she complains. "Why are you making yourself the center under _my_ umbrella?"

I let out an annoyed sigh this time. "Because I'm the one who holds it and my designer jacket cannot be stained by the rain."

She tries to grab the umbrella from me and leans it more to her side. "You can't have monopoly over my umbrella."

I'm about to grab it back, because I feel raindrops on my right side but then I notice we have arrived at the bus station. She immediately pulls out a hanky and tries to wipe her face. I look at the sleeve of my jacket and damn, it got wet.

I hand her the umbrella in a non-friendly way as I try to inspect my jacket more.

I hear her sigh and know that she is about to reply when we hear the sound of a bus stopping. "Oh, it's my bus. I got to go."

People start to get off the bus while others make their way to it. She also starts to walk and upon instinct, I grab her arm to stop her. She turns to look at me. "What now?"

I smile at her. "Well, aren't you going to ask for my name?"

And I think my three-second trick before actually worked on her because she smiles back at me sweetly. "I suppose I should. But on second thought, I think not. I have no business knowing names of people I plan not to meet in the future anymore." The smile disappears on her face. "And thank you for lending you my umbrella." She breaks her arm free from my hold and quickly rides on the bus.

Fuck. She totally had me in there.

Fuck. Why am I here in the bus station when my car's waiting for me in the carpark?

A taxi stops in front of me. "Need a ride, boy?"

This time, I say yes.

* * *

"Where have you been? I've been trying to contact you all afternoon!"

My eyes are glued to the TV as I skip from channel to channel, trying to find a decent show. "My phone died."

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave the house with your phone fully charged? Where is your powerbank?"

I throw the remote on the table. "I forgot to bring it, okay, mom? Why don't you just tell me now the reason why you've been trying to contact me?"

My mother leans back against the sofa, her long hair cascading over one shoulder. "Your father," she starts. Oh no, not again please. "I heard he came back from his trip to London three days ago."

I try not to sound annoyed. "And what has that to do with me?"

Mom looks at me and I can't help but notice the dark rings under her eyes. "He's your father and you're his son. A dinner is supposed to be called, since you haven't seen each other in a month."

I sigh. "Mom, if you're going to use me just to see father again, I suggest you stop." My mom opens her mouth but I cut her off. "He's not coming back, mom. He left home many years ago. When he left, he also left me behind. Why do you think he'd come back because of me?"

A maid comes and hands my mother a wine glass, which she pours wine into. My mom takes a sip. "It's not. I just don't want the two of you to become distant with each other. You're still related."

Well, we've been distant for the past ten years. "Related, mom? When you divorced, you changed my last name to yours. Do you know how hard it was for me?."

She takes another sip. "That was a mistake I did. How many times do I have to tell you that I was only carried away by my emotions? Whatever you say, just make sure to call your dad."

There's no way in hell that I'm calling my father just to ask him for dinner, but I don't say it to mom. "Just stop drinking," I say before I stand up from the sofa and goes to my room.

* * *

I take the blank music sheet on my table as I lay on the bed. Less than three months before the deadline but I'm already feeling nervous about this project. And it's not helping that Mom's drinking habits are getting worse and Dad is out there in the world living his life to the fullest. It's so unfair.

My eyes are starting to close when something makes a noise.

 _Pyorurung~_

 _You have a call~_

 _5, 6, 7, 8!_

 _Papara papapara paparapapapara_

 _If you don't pick this up, I'll get mad at you!_

 _Chu chu chu chu chu chu chu chu chu!_

 _Pyorurung! Pyorurung!_

 _Ya! Why not answer the phone!_

WHAT THE FUCK?

The children's voices are enough to make me stand up from the bed and as it goes on playing, I will my ears to follow its source.

I stop in front of my clothes hamper and stare at my jacket.

The sound seems to come from its left pocket.

I make myself pick it up. As I put my hand inside it, I feel a rectangular object vibrating lively in my hands. When I pull it out, I see myself staring at a neon green phone.

Where the hell did this come from?

I answer the unending ringing.

"Hello?"

"Oh! You finally picked up!" A girl's voice replies. "This is like, the seventh time I've called. Why didn't you answer right away? I was beginning to think I really lost it."

"Who the hell is this?!" I ask. Who does she think I am? Speaking as if we're long-term friends.

I hear a sigh at the other end of the line. "The owner of that phone you're holding, idiot."

Idiot? No one has called me an idiot in my entire life. How dare her.

"Hello? Hello?" The voice asks as I have not spoken for a while now.

This phone… why do I have it? How… When…

SHIT.

"Are you that midget with the yellow umbrella?" I ask.

There are a few seconds of silence before she replies. "You're that arrogant guy, aren't you? How dare you take my phone! And for your information, I AM NOT A MIDGET!"

I put the phone away from my ear. "Calm down. First off, I didn't know your phone dropped in my pocket when your pouch opened. Second, I am not arrogant. And third, you are a midget."

"Just give me back my phone," she says after a long sigh.

"Okay. Get it at the Registrar's Office tomorrow."

"What? I need it right now!"

"At this time? No luck, Miss. I'm not going out at this time of the night."

"It's only 9:00!"

"Handsome people sleep early. Good night."

"Just tell me your address and I'll go there to get it."

"Nice attempt, but no."

"But… don't you know you've caused me troubles this day?"

"I don't, but thanks for informing me."

"You –"

I end the call and put the phone on my bedside table. It rings again but I ignore it.

After many minutes that the phone rang endlessly, the annoying ringtone finally stopped and I decide to pick it up to examine. It has no security code and as I unlock the screen, a hideous face of what looks like a ghost screams at me.

I throw the phone away on reflex.

Who the hell still does that to their phone?

Crazy girl.

 **-The End-**

* * *

I hope you liked it :) Please leave a review, maybe? Hihi.

xoxo,

t.e.

[All Rights Reserved | July 2015]

[tyrelleelise Copyrighted ©]


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

I was supposed to update it along with _Arrhythmia_ the last time but I kind of had a block on how I should go on with this chapter so… I'm sorry if this update is late.

Thank you for following, marking as favorite, and reviewing this story!

Here's chapter two, I hope you like it! :)

 **OOC Alert:** I admit that characterization is one of my biggest flaws as a fan fiction writer. So in advance, I'm telling you that my version of Jace and Clary, as well as the other characters, might be different from Cassie Clare's original ones.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story in any way. They are all products of the imagination of the wonderful Cassandra Clare. I also do not own the idea for this story. It is based on the Korean drama, _Love Rain_ , whose writers and producers I am too lazy to search yet. On the other hand, any modifications and scenes that drive away from the original drama are owned by me. I am not in any way trying to plagiarize anyone's works.

* * *

 _ **Love Rain**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 **-CLARY-**

I will kill him.

When I see him, I will definitely kill him.

"Are you alright?" I hear my best friend ask.

"Yes," I reply as I clench my fists. "I'm the definition of alright, Si."

"Really? Because I can literally see steams coming out of your ears."

I exhale. "Okay, I'm not alright. And if you don't want to be the fortunate thing to get the wrath of my annoyance, I suggest you leave me now."

"But are you sure you want to face him alone? What if something happens to you?"

"Nothing will happen to me, Simon. I'll just get my phone back, make him pay for the troubles and Ta-dah!" I make a motion with my hands. "I'll be fine, I swear. Now leave."

Simon shakes his head as he leaves me outside of the Registrar's Office. As I stand there alone, I set my eyes to searching mode, trying to see any signs of that weird guy from yesterday. No positive results so far.

Just where in the world is he? He told me he's going to leave it here but when I asked the staff for any phone, they told me they had none. And I'm waiting here, ten minutes before my first class and he is not coming, making me wait as if he's a VIP.

I can't wait any longer. I take out Simon's extra phone from my bag and dial my number. He answers on the fourth ring. "JUST WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU? Give me back my phone."

The other end is silent for a while before he says, "I'm on my way to my first class, we're gonna have an exam. I'll give it later. Bye."

"But –"

He hangs up.

Curse him.

I stare at the phone and ponder on calling him again when I see the time. I need to leave now for class.

I sigh. I guess I'll just have to put off killing him for later.

* * *

"Hi!" Aline Penhallow greets me as I sit beside her. "You look grumpy today."

I blow air out of my lips. "I lost my phone yesterday. And the one who found it is giving me a hard time getting it back."

Aline let herself a short giggle. "Really? How?"

I am about to give her a summary of what happened when the teacher comes in. After he sets up his laptop and the projector, he launches to his discussion of the lives of the greatest painters in America, without even greeting us a good morning.

I set my pen to my notebook as I try to take note of the relevant things that he's discussing. Beside me, Aline is sketching on the back of her notebook, obviously not interested in the lecture. I sigh. She should not have let her parents force her into Fine Arts if she doesn't like it. She's wasting time and money.

Just a few minutes into the discussion, the teacher's phone rings. He looks irked that he's interrupted but answers it nonetheless. We watch his facial expression, trying to figure out what the phone call is about. After he put the phone down, he shuts his laptop, turns off the projector and tells us that he has an emergency meeting to attend to. In less than five minutes, he's out of the room.

"So… tell me about that person you were talking about," Aline says as she sits on my table.

It's as if the teacher never came.

I take a deep breath. "You see, it was raining yesterday, right? So I was rushing to go meet that person I've been telling you about and as I was nearing the bus station, I noticed my bag was open and my pouch was missing. So I retraced my steps and stopped by a shed where a guy was standing. I asked him if he saw a pouch and then he pulled out my pouch from his jacket's pocket. I was about to leave when out of the kindness of my heart, I asked him if maybe he wanted to share my umbrella. And do you know what he told me?"

Aline is looking amused. "Hmm… 'No thanks'?"

I nod my head. "I wish it was only that. But he told me I was too short to hold up my umbrella for him! And when I told him he should be the one to hold it, he said he has never held up an umbrella for someone. Can you imagine that?"

Aline let herself laugh. "What a jerk."

"Yeah. And he said other things, too. The worst part is when I arrived at the café for the meeting, all I saw was a man who introduced himself as the assistant. He told me they've been trying to call me and that the person I was meeting already left because he has other matters to attend to."

"You mean the author you've been telling me about? I thought you had an appointment with him. Why did he leave?"

"I told him I only needed an hour to talk to him. And well, I was almost an hour late. The rain caused heavy traffic and if I didn't waste minutes talking to that guy from the shed, I could have ridden the bus earlier."

Aline shakes her head. "You lost your pouch, he found it. And you asked him to share your umbrella in the first place."

"I did. But I need someone to blame besides myself, okay?"

Aline giggles. "And what about the phone? Don't forget to tell me about the phone."

"Well, the assistant left shortly after I arrived. I was frustrated because, I swear, I didn't hear my phone ringing. I decided to just go buy groceries so mom won't have to tomorrow. It was only at night in my bedroom that I checked my phone for the calls I never received only to discover that my phone isn't inside my pouch."

"It's with the boy," Aline guesses.

I nod. "I tried calling it but he only picked up during the seventh ring. And he was so grumpy and wouldn't agree to meet me to give my phone, saying something about beautiful people going to sleep early, whatsoever. I even volunteered to go to his house to get it myself but he wouldn't give me his address. The worst part is he hung up on me! When I went to the Registrar's Office this morning, where he told me he'd leave it, it wasn't there. I called and he answered making excuses that he has a quiz or something."

"I'll repeat," Aline says. "What a jerk."

I tuck a hair behind my ear. "Seriously, does it require a great effort to bring back someone's phone? Especially someone who shared her umbrella with him?"

"That guy deserves a beating."

"Yes."

Aline twirls the end of her dark hair. "I suddenly remember this one guy I once kind of dated."

"Kind of dated?"

She nods. "Yes. Anyway, I met him in the local library. I was skimming the books when someone accidentally put their hand over mine. The fingers were long and delicate and beautiful. And when I looked at the owner, my breath was caught because he was so good looking. Don't judge me but we ended up in one of those tables situated at the corner of the library, for those doing research."

I groan nonetheless and Aline motions me to hush. She continues her story. "Well, I can't remember how but our conversation came into this one topic and he suddenly told me that he doesn't believe in love until he met me."

I snort. "Don't tell me you believed that?"

She shrugs. "Well, he sounded genuine and there's just something with his tawny eyes that captured me."

"What happened then?"

"He kissed me."

"Yuck, Aline!"

She rolls her eyes and sighs. "I felt so blessed then. But looking back, I think I was just plain stupid. Anyway, a few days later he bailed me when he was supposed to meet my parents."

I feel my eyebrows scrunch. "Meet your parents?"

She shrugs again. "They've been bugging me about how I never introduce a boy to them and they're scared something's off with me so I grabbed the chance when it came."

"But still…"

Aline makes a crossing motion with her hands. "Hush. That was almost a year ago. I have learned from my mistake."

"Okay," I reply. "Now what are we supposed to do for the remaining one hour and fifteen minutes of this first period turned vacant?"

Aline stands up from my desk and picks up her bag from her chair. "I'm gonna go eat. Wanna come with me?"

I'm about to say yes when a thought crosses my mind. I shake my head. "I'll pass."

She raises a hand to say goodbye. "See you later."

"Yeah," I reply as I also stand up.

I sigh. The jerk better be at the Registrar's Office.

* * *

When I arrive there, I go to where I stood this morning. A few minutes later, a boy arrives and it doesn't take me too long to recognize him. For a moment, he glances at my direction but still goes straight towards the door.

I quickly move and block him in time. "Where do you think you're going?" I ask.

He looks down at me with a puzzled expression, at first, and then it disappears and his lips curl into a smile. "Why, I believe I'm going to give your phone to the Registrar's."

"You saw me."

"Yeah," he replies.

"You're avoiding me, aren't you?" I ask.

He steps away from me and leans on the wall not so far from the door. "Okay, I admit. I did see you but I didn't recognize you. The truth is I actually want to talk to you."

"Oh, right, right," I say, more kindly now. "You want to apologize right?"

His eyes widen a little. "Apologize for what?" He pauses but before I can speak, he opens his mouth again. "Don't speak, please."

I do not speak, merely because he's confusing me again. I watch him pull out my phone from his pocket and to my surprise, he swipes at the screen.

"Hey!"

He hushes me again with an annoyed wave of his hand. After more presses and swipes, he shows me the screen of my phone. My face instantly reddens with embarrassment and anger. "Who gave you permission to look at my photos?!"

"Someone who didn't put a security code on their phone."

I have this huge urge to slap him but I stop myself. "What's your problem with that?" I ask, motioning to the picture flashed on my phone.

"Where is this peaceful-looking place?" He asks.

There's no way I'm going to tell him that it's the view from our back porch. "Go look for it yourself."

"That's why I'm asking you," he says. "Now tell me."

"Why should I tell you?" I stretch out an arm. "Just give me my phone already so I can leave."

He stares at me, as if trying to plot something. "Why should you tell me?" He huffs out. "Because it's the only way you're getting this," he shows my phone closer to me, "back."

"What?! Give me that!"

But I'm too late because he has pulled his hand away from me already. "Now tell me or your phone stays with me."

I shake my head. "I can report you to the police, you know! Give it back!"

"Tell me first."

"No way."

"Then I'll leave first." He says it so quickly and leaves immediately that I'm not able to react on time. By the time I regain my senses, he's already several feet away and at the same time, Simon's phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Last chance, Miss," the guy's voice says. I resist throwing the phone away.

"No luck, Mister. I'm getting my phone back without me telling someone as snoopy as you what you want."

I expect some answer but the only sound I hear is his hanging up. I clench my hand around the phone and try to steady my breathing. I will definitely find a way to get my phone back from that jerk.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to come along tomorrow?" Simon asks for the fourth time.

"Yes"

"I'm really free tomorrow, I swear."

I stop and try to look him in the eye. "And I swear I'll be alright tomorrow by myself."

He opens his mouth to say something but looks as if he has thought better of it. "Okay, but I will still look for ads and ask Mom. I can't have you renting some unsafe apartments."

I smile at that as we continue to walk to the bus station. Tomorrow will be another day for me to find a place to rent to, since Mom insists that travelling an hour to go to school every day is tiring.

"You know we still offer Becky's room at home, since, you know, she's enjoying her life in California," Simon says.

I shake my head. "You know I can't, Si. It's too much."

"Mom's okay with it."

"Your mom is, but my mom isn't," I reply. "Also, I'm not. I don't want to abuse our friendship."

"Okay," Simon replies. "But it'll always be available, just in case."

The both of us stop at the bus station. I look at Simon and smile. "I'll wait for my bus here. Bye."

"See you tomorrow," he says as he waves me goodbye.

After he left, I stand under the mini shed and patiently wait for my bus, all the while thinking of ways to get my phone back. My thoughts are interrupted by the ringing of Simon's extra phone. "It hasn't been ten minutes since you left, what's this call about?"

"I forgot to ask you about your phone. How is it?"

I sigh. "Oh, Si, the weird guy has taken it hostage. He says he won't give it to me until I tell him where this particular place is."

"And where could that be?" Simon asks.

"Our back porch," I answer. "He saw a picture of it in my phone – can you believe that? – and he called it a peaceful-looking place."

Simon laughs at the other end of the line. "He really is weird."

"Yeah, very, very weird."

"Okay, my curiosity is satiated, I'm hanging up."

I smile at the phone and carefully place it in my bag.

"Your back porch, huh," someone says behind me.

I turn around quickly. "You!"

He's smiling at me as if we're friends who bumped into each other. "Nice to see you too, Miss."

"You creepy stalker! Get away from me," I hiss in an angry manner. As much as I'm annoyed at him, I don't want to cause a scene in a very public place like this.

He ignores my words and even dares to step so he is standing beside me. He cranes his neck around. "So when is our bus coming? I can't wait here too long."

" _Our_ bus?"

"Yes," he replies, not looking at me. "You're taking me to your back porch, remember."

I also set my eyes for the bus. "I don't remember saying that I'm taking you there."

"You didn't say it directly but it was an implied, unspoken deal." He then looks down at me. "Your phone, remember?"

I look away. "Give it to me then."

"Nah-uh," he says. "Who knows if you'll take me somewhere else? I'll give it to you after I see the place myself."

The bus arrives and I walk to it along with other few passengers, hoping at the same that he's following me. If this is the only way I can get my phone… After I make myself comfortable, someone sits beside me. I check to see if it's him and when I am met by his satisfied face, I quickly turn my head and look out the window.

The bus moves and the view outside rolls on. It's the start of another relaxing hour towards home.

"How long do we have to travel?" Weird guy asks beside me.

"An hour," I answer.

I give him a side glance and see him nodding his head. "Enough time to rest. Nice."

I suddenly feel enraged that he has the time to relax, as if he's a wanted company. "What do you want with our back porch, anyway?"

He looks as if he's thinking through what to answer. "I just wanna see it for myself. When I saw it for the first time in your phone, I made up my mind that I have to see it."

"You snooping douche bag," I mumble under my breath.

"I heard you," he says.

"Can you please just give me back my phone?" I ask.

"Not yet."

I sigh. "I hate you right now."

"Good. Maybe tomorrow you'll like me."

I snap my head towards him. "Please shut your mouth."

He shakes his head. "Why do you dislike me? What wrong did I ever do to you during the twenty-four hours that we knew each other?"

"I told you you've caused me troubles." I turn my head back to window but he taps my shoulder. "What?" I ask as I turn to face him again. "What's your problem?"

"I'm the one that should ask that," he says. "You accuse me of causing you troubles. Now I want to hear these troubles you're blaming me for."

I take a deep breath. "It's your fault that I wasn't to meet the important person I was supposed to see yesterday."

He raises an eyebrow. "That's all? And who is that important person, by the way?"

Am I going to tell him?

"Your boyfriend?" He guesses.

For some reason, I shake my head immediately. "Nope!" And I mentally curse myself because his guess is the most probable answer to his question. And now that I denied it, I'm left with telling him the truth, even though he doesn't deserve knowing it. "I… I was supposed to meet my mother's first love."

He looks as if he may laugh. "Why would you want to meet your mother's first love?"

"I love my mom and ever since…" I trail off as I realize that this guy is not a friend and that I actually do not like him. I give him a stern look. "It's none of your business."

He does not say anything. He just holds my gaze and seconds pass by but we're still not speaking and his gaze is so powerful I cannot break away from it. "You know," he finally says, "My father's first love broke his heart. That's why I'm a non-believer of love. Well, that is, until yesterday when I met you."

Every one of his words echoed in my mind and I suddenly cannot move as I try to process what he just said. I cannot move even though he's slowly inching towards me and his eyes are still staring into mine, the same way he did yesterday. I cannot move despite the narrowing space between us, his lips only a few inches from mine.

He's about to kiss me and I am not doing anything to stop him.

My body finally moves when the bus skids to a stop and he curses as he pulls away from me. "What the hell was that?!" he asks, obviously annoyed.

I ignore him as I scoot closer to the window, as far away from him as possible, trying to calm my breathing. What just happened? I almost let him kiss me! I almost let him steal my first kiss! Ugh.

The bus moves again and as if on cue, weird guy begins to talk again. But I turn a deaf ear to whatever it is that he's saying and I know that eventually, he will give up.

* * *

"Satisfied?" I ask weird guy as we stand at the back porch of our house.

His eyes are wide with awe but he shakes his head. "It's not as serene as it looks in the photo."

My phone. "Now that you've seen it, why don't you give me back my phone?"

He turns his gaze at me. "Were you not taught how to handle guests at your home? Aren't you going to offer me something to drink or eat?"

Patience. Patience. Patience. Do not kill him yet. I try not to tell him that he's actually an unwelcomed guest. I smile. "Come in then, and I'll try to conjure something for you to eat." I make my way towards our little dining table and he follows me.

Luckily, Mom will not be home for another hour. I don't know what her reaction will be to see me bringing home a guy other than Simon. I pull out some cheese bread and pour him a glass of juice. "Will these be enough for you?"

He looks at what I brought and nods his head. "Thank you, _friend_."

 _Do not call me_ friend, is what I want to say to him. "Enjoy," is what I tell him.

He happily munches on the bread and I move to sit beside him. I eye his jacket. If he's not going to give me my phone, I'm going to take it myself. After he has finished both the bread and juice, I say, "Hey…"

And as I hoped, his face turns toward me. "What?"

I scoot my chair closer to his. "About what happened… about what almost happened in the bus earlier, I just…" I trail off as I stare into his eyes, trying to imitate how he looked at me. I take a deep breath as I will myself to lean in closer to him. His eyes are on mine, too, widened in surprise.

Closer and closer, the space between us is becoming small. I trail my right hand into his jacket and without him noticing, it's already inside the pocket. I try to grab for my phone but…

"Where's my phone?!" I ask as I pull abruptly away from him.

He does not reply. I notice that he's breathing heavily and he is still staring at me, and I cannot decipher what's in his eyes that had not been there before.

"Where's my phone?!" I demand again as I try to ignore the way he's staring at me because it's making me uncomfortable. He's looking at me as if he's seeing the sun for the first time after being in the dark for so long.

"Where's my –"

"I… left it in The Institute," he finally says.

I have no idea what or where The Institute is but before I can ask him more about it, he's already standing up, carrying his bag and walking towards the front door. "It's getting late. I should probably leave. Thanks for letting me see the view from your back porch."

He is so quick; I am not able to react. Even after the front door shut behind him, I'm still sitting on the chair. I know I should start to prepare dinner now but I'm still staring at the door, trying to make something out of what just happened.

Finally, I stand up and shake my head.

Weird guy.

 **-End of Chapter-**

* * *

I'm sorry. I had a major writer's block. Anyway, here's chapter two! I feel that it's starting to steer away from the KDrama but I think that's somewhat good. Hehe.

Please review? And you might want to also share it with your friends? :)

Saranghae yo :D (I love you)

xoxo,

t.e.

[All Rights Reserved | July 2015]

[tyrelleelise Copyrighted ©]


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

I had a major writer's block for this story! I'm sorry! I kinda got lost on figuring out how to set the pacing for this story and school kept me busy, so I had a hard time finishing this chapter. I'm sorry. :(

Anyways, I have finally updated! Yay! :) Please enjoy!

Also, **I edited something in the Prologue**. If you may want to read for clarification :)

 **OOC Alert:** I admit that characterization is one of my biggest flaws as a fan fiction writer. So in advance, I'm telling you that my version of Jace and Clary, as well as the other characters, might be different from Cassie Clare's original ones.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story in any way. They are all products of the imagination of the wonderful Cassandra Clare. I also do not own the idea for this story. It is based on the Korean drama, _Love Rain_ , whose writers and producers I am too lazy to search yet. On the other hand, any modifications and scenes that drive away from the original drama are owned by me. I am not in any way trying to plagiarize anyone's works.

* * *

 _ **Love Rain**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 **-JACE-**

"Mr. Richards, did you stop taking your medicine again?" I hear Magnus ask the white-haired man, who's currently drinking tea as Magnus examines him.

The old man shakes his head. "I don't care at all. If I'm going to die, then let me die."

"Oh, grandpa," a young brown-haired girl says as she sits beside Mr. Richards. "Stop saying such things." She looks at Magnus. "He's being like this because mom scolded him for not taking his meds."

Magnus shakes his head as he glances at the old man whose attention has turned towards the tea and sandwich in front of him. "Old people shouldn't be scolded. Remind your mother to be more patient with your grandpa. As people grow old, they become much more sensitive."

The young girl – Allie – nods her head. "Thank you for your services again, Mr. Bane," she says. "Grandpa and I need to get going." She leans towards Mr. Richards and after a few whispers, they were already heading out the door.

"Mr. Richards is lucky to have a granddaughter like her," I say.

Magnus nods. "Allie's such a sweetheart."

"Yeah," a brown-haired girl sits down beside me. "That's why I love giving her free mini cupcakes."

"No wonder the café's profit is declining," Magnus says as he closes his bag.

"Oh come on," she says. "You sometimes give free services to good-looking boys."

I snicker. Magnus rolls his eyes as he stands up and makes his way towards the adjoining door that leads to the actual clinic. "That's not me," he says as he's half-in, "that's Alec."

We laugh as the door shuts behind Magnus. I look at the girl. "Hey, Blackthorn, go back to work."

She rolls her eyes. "Don't boss me around, Herondale. Besides, they can handle without me."

I shake my head. "Where's Alec, by the way?"

Helen blows air out of her mouth. "Went to that Mr. Gary for his weekly check up."

"You mean that old man who always runs away?"

"Yeah."

I shake my head. "Alec always wastes his time."

"It's his duty as a nurse."

"Magnus's nurse, you say. He's not even a graduate yet."

"Still, he gets paid. And he loves what he's doing. Also, he's a big help to Magnus."

I wave my hand. "Yeah, yeah. Just go back to work already."

Helen scoffs. "So you're going to wait for him?"

I nod and shoo her away with my hand. She shakes her head. "Jerk."

"Whatever."

As Helen opens her mouth to speak, my phone rings. _Maryse_ , I think as I hear the ringtone. I pick up. "Yeah?"

"It's your mom," Maryse says at the other end of the line. I'm not surprised, though, because for what other reason will Alec's mom call me if not because of my mom?

I sigh as I straighten up my back against the chair. "What is it again?"

Maryse also sighs at the phone. "You should see for yourself."

"I'll be there in a few minutes," I say as I hang up.

"Your mom again?" Helen asks, her tone no longer jesting.

I nod. "I should leave now."

"Take care," she replies. "Don't scold your mom too much."

I nod one last time before I walk through the door.

* * *

"When I arrived here, she was already down to her third bottle," Maryse explains as she sits beside Mom, holding both her hands to prevent her from grabbing her glass of wine.

I pointedly look at Anita, who immediately bows her head. "Didn't I tell you not to let her drink no matter how hard she insists?" She mumbles a sorry.

"Your father came here," mom drawls out as she swats Maryse's hands away. "Was looking for you… wanted to leave when he found out you're not around…" Maryse tries to hold her down again but she swats her away once more. She straightens her back against the sofa. "Didn't even ask how I've been doing… only wanted you… it's as if he never married me!" At that, she breaks out into a chorus of sobs.

I give Maryse an apologetic look. "Thank you for your help, you can leave now if you have other matters to attend to. I'm sorry about Mom."

She tries to give me a sorry smile. "I indeed need to attend to a meeting in two hours. Please take good care of Celine."

I nod and motion for Anita to escort Maryse out of the house. When I turn to mom, she's already taking a shot from her drinking glass. I make my way towards her.

"You should stop drinking mom," I say as I try to pry the glass away from her hands. She swats my hands away. "Mom…"

"Your dad doesn't love me anymore!" She wails.

"Yeah, yeah," I say as I try to detach her from the glass once more. "There's not a week that you don't say that."

"He didn't even… he never loved me!" More sobs come out of her.

I take a deep breath. "Mom… please stop."

"But Jace…" I look at my mom and see the mess she has become. In the past years, the effects of her depression from dad leaving us became more obvious. I'm also starting to wonder if she's even bothering to hide them now.

She places the glass carefully on her lap. "Please go see your dad. Talk to him, convince him to come back to us."

"He's never coming back."

"If he loves you – loves us – he will come back."

"You will only get hurt."

"Please, Jace…" A cry comes out of her mouth. "I just want to be with your dad. He can't live the rest of his life alone, dreaming of that witch. That girl destroyed his life – our lives. She's already dead yet she's still ruining our lives. I really hate her!"

And all of a sudden, a little piece inside of me finally breaks. At the same time, Anita has also come back from escorting Maryse out the house. I turn to her. "When she calms down, help her to bed. Don't leave the room until she falls asleep. Make sure she eats her meals and go to work every day. Do not let her drink any more liquor, please."

Mom's head snaps towards me. "Why are you speaking like that?"

"I'm leaving. I can always crash one of the rooms in The Institute."

"What?!"

I look her right in the eye. "Look at yourself, mom. Every day, I go home to this…"

The sound of glass colliding against glass interrupts me from finishing my sentence. I can see wine making its design on the carpeted floor as shards of glass that once constituted my mother's drinking glass littered the floor and the table with a huge crack in between.

"You're leaving me, too? You don't love me, too?" Mom cries at me as she rakes her hands through her hair, messing it up even more. She throws me a pillow from the sofa. "Go! Leave! Follow the footsteps of your father!"

I shake my head. "If you only got yourself together. If you're not ruining yourself like this… maybe I didn't need to leave."

"Jace," Anita looks at me pleadingly, asking with her eyes for me to stop talking, to stop inflicting more pain on my mom. I shake my head at her.

"Please take good care of my mom. Please try to bear with her." _Please don't give up on her, like how I'm starting to._

I give one last look at my mom before I head upstairs to quickly pack my stuff.

* * *

Loud clapping. Cheering. People laughing.

I slowly open my eyes against their will, stretching my arms above my head.

I look at my phone to check the time.

11:00 a.m.

I slept that long?

I stand from my bed and proceed to get my bathroom necessities.

As I leave the room, the sound of what seems to be a celebration becomes louder. I shake my head. What event Helen, Magnus and Alec think worthy of having a celebration, I have no idea.

I go to the bathroom to groom myself for the day.

…

When I go down, the sounds of celebration seems to have died down. Everyone is happily eating their food. Alec sees me first. "I didn't know you slept here." He motions to the chair beside him. I shrug as I take a seat.

"Ah," he exclaims. "Problems at home, again?"

I nod, taking the cup of tea from him. "I'm staying here for some days."

A smile creeps it way onto his lips. "That's good. That way, our tenant wouldn't be so alone while adjusting to live here."

"Tenant?" I ask. "I didn't know we had a tenant."

"She only just moved in today," he replies. "That's why we're celebrating."

I shake my head. "Magnus really does take every chance to throw a party, doesn't he? And you and Helen are always out for support."

"Let him," Helen says as she joins us. "He's the main owner of this place, in the first place."

I reach for the plate of crackers. "I also own at least a fourth of this place. You should've asked for my permission before taking a tenant."

Alec shakes his head. "There are three vacant rooms here. We could use some additional income and at the same time, help someone who's looking for a place to stay."

"How can you even be sure that your tenant is to be trusted? What if she's a drug dealer or something?"

Helen lightly slaps my arm. "Wait 'til you meet her. She's so nice that you will feel guilty just by thinking of suspecting her for something bad."

"Great," I reply, "I can't wait."

As if on cue, I see Magnus come towards us, holding a girl by her shoulder. The small smile playing on my lips slowly disappears as I see the person with Magnus.

Crazy girl.

"What are you doing here?!" We both ask at the same time. Her expression is also non-celebrating now.

"Give me back my phone," she orders as her palm faces me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, even though I already have a hunch. _No, no, no, no…_

"Woah, woah," Magnus interrupts as he looks at us both. "You two know each other?" When none of us replies, he says, "Jace, you know Clary?"

The girl – Clary – makes a sound of annoyance. "He stole my phone."

I cough. "Excuse me? When did I steal your phone?"

Before she can reply, Alec interrupts, too. One look sideways and I see Helen watching us with an amused look on her face. "Jace, what does Clary mean when she says you stole her phone? Is it true?"

"I didn't steal it," I reply as I roll my eyes. "It's… a much more complicated matter to explain."

"Really," Clary mutters under her breath.

I throw a glare at her before I stand up to get the damned phone from where I put it near the piano, in one corner of the room.

She starts to blink at me in confusion as I hand it to her. "You said… you said it's in 'The Institute'" She makes quotation marks in the air at the as she says The Institute.

I smile despite myself. "Well, miss, _this_ is The Institute."

Her mouth shapes into an O and a slight blush tints her cheeks. She turns to Alec. "You… you never told me the name of this place."

Alec shrugs. "You never asked."

Magnus intercedes. "Well, now that the matter with the phone is settled, let's do the formal introductions." He smiles. "Jace, this is Clary, our tenant. Clary, this is Jace, one of the co-owners of The Institute. I'm sorry Alec here," he gives Alec a pointed look, "didn't bother to tell you the name of this magnificent place."

"It's okay," Clary says to Magnus, her cheeks still quite pink.

"Nice to meet you, Clary," I say as I hold out my hand for her to shake.

She now looks as if she may roll her eyes. "You too," she replies as she shakes my hand.

Her hand is warm, but not that soft. I quickly let it go.

"Anyway," Helen says, "you're staying here, Jace?"

I see Clary's face eyes go wide. I turn to Helen. "I guess so."

"Until when?"

"I don't know. Until I calm down, maybe?"

Alec gives a nervous laugh. "So you'll be here for some time."

"Yeah." I turn to Clary and smile. "You'll be seeing me here a lot more than usual. You have nothing against that, right?" The last sentence is directed to Alec, but I'm still looking at her.

"Of course we have nothing!" Alec replies, which is followed by Helen's and Magnus's approval.

"And you?"

Clary shakes her head. "I'm just a boarder here, I really don't have a say on this thing."

I smile. "Good that."

* * *

The celebration ends not long after my encounter with the crazy girl, Clary. People came and left. Before I know it, it's only Alec, Helen, Magnus, Clary, and me.

"I hope you enjoyed the welcoming party, Clary," Alec says as he carries his bag.

Clary smiles. "I did. Thank you."

Helen ties her hair into a bun. "It was nice meeting you, Clary," she says with a smile. "I hope you learn to enjoy staying here."

Clary nods her head to that, still with a smile on her lips.

"Well," Magnus starts, "we need to leave now." He waves a hand towards Alec and Helen. "Feel free to roam around the place. And if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask Jace."

I roll my eyes. "Don't worry, Magnus, we'll have a great time coexisting here. I'll _try_ to be nice to her."

Magnus, in return, rolls his eyes too. "Behave, Jace."

Alec and Helen both give me knowing looks, as if also supporting what Magnus said.

I wave my hands towards them. "Yeah, yeah. Be gone, the three of you. Leave so I can rest."

They all smile at Clary one last time before leaving.

As soon as Magnus's and Alec's car has driven away, I turn my back towards the front porch and start to make my way inside The Institute.

"Hey," I hear Clary call seconds later.

"What?"

Her eyes widen, as if only now realizing that she called for me. "Nothing," she mumbles lowly as she lowers her eyes.

I try to stop the mocking laughter from building up from my throat. I also try to stop my feet from walking towards her.

"Welcome to The Institute" I say and when she turns to look at me, I bow at her in front of the stairs that leads to the second floor, where the rooms are located. I look up to her, only to witness her mouth curve into a cute pout. Before she can speak, I say, "'Night." I go to my room, then.

And moments later, when I'm inside the shower, does the reality of the situation dawns on me.

That crazy girl – Clary – is going to live here with me for some time. But even then… The Institute is my second home. I'm going to see her often.

No.

No.

No.

I run my hands through my hair in a frustrated manner as I try to wash away the shampoo. Why did I allow the others to let her stay?

* * *

I go out to the terrace after my shower, wearing pajama pants and a white shirt. I lean against the railing and look up at the sky, trying to make myself sleepy.

The faint sound of the glass door sliding catches my attention. When I turn to look, I see Clary standing there as if she's caught doing something illegal, which is somehow true, maybe, considering what she's doing to me…

"What are you doing here?" I say but it doesn't come out of my mouth the same way I want it to. It's hard to be annoyed at her when she's looking cute and innocent with her Adventure Time pj's and her curly ginger hair down.

She blinks. "Am I not allowed here?"

I turn back to the night sky. "Did I say you're not? I just asked what you're doing here."

She huffs out a breath as she walks towards the railings, standing a foot or two from me. "I just wanted to have some quiet time here."

"Me too," I say. "So please don't speak much."

She lets out a sound which I can't place. Is she annoyed? Or did she just agree with what I said?

We're silent for a while, both of us leaning against the railing with our heads tilted up at the sky. The night is silent enough that I can hear her breathing beside me. And then slowly, the moon comes out.

She draws in a breath. "Wow."

"Huh," I say, "I have to say it is beautiful."

As quick as lightning, her head snaps towards me. Her eyes are wide and surprise clouds them. She shakes her head. "No, no, no, no, no…" She runs her hands through her hair. "You shouldn't be here… I shouldn't be here… We…" She makes quick steps towards the door leading back inside.

Luckily, I'm quick to react. Even though I still have no idea what's gotten into her, I follow her and grab her arm. "What's up?"

She looks up at me, worry now present in her green eyes. "No… just…" she takes a deep breath and looks at my hand. "Let go of me."

I remove my hands from her arm but I still look at her. What's her problem? As I try to take a step closer, she puts up her hands. "Don't. Just… forget you saw that."

A frown finally takes its place on my forehead. "Okay, little girl, calm down and explain things. Why are you panicking after the blue moon arrived? What's so wrong with that?"

She shakes her head vigorously. "I forgot tonight's the night it's supposed to appear! I… we shouldn't have seen it together! I should have seen it with…" She sighs exasperatedly. "Oh gosh. It's so messed up."

I'm not following with what she's saying. "I don't get the point of what you're telling me."

She looks at me in disbelief. "Don't you know what the stories say about the blue moon?"

"No." I shake my head.

A sigh. She refuses to look at me in the eyes as she says, "They say the people who see it together are meant to have a forever, specifically in relation to love." She mumbles the last part lowly as she covers her face with her hands.

I stand there, unable to move. And then I suddenly laugh.

Her head turns towards me. "What's so funny with that?"

"You're too…" I shake my head. "You honestly believe that? God, you think a celestial body dictates your destiny? That's dumb. We're the one who gets to choose who we fall in love with and who we spend a forever with, not a blue or red or pink moon."

An offended look passes over her face. "You know what? You don't have the right to bash my beliefs and such. If I want to believe in what they say about the blue moon, it's my choice and you should respect it, not call it dumb."

I roll my eyes as I walk past her and through the doors to the inside. "Okay, whatever. Don't forget to lock the door."

"Fine," she sighs. "Don't worry. I won't fall in love with you so I can guarantee you we're not going to have a forever or whatever."

"Gee, thanks. That's very reassuring," I reply as I reach my room. "I'll let you know about my sweet dream tonight." I shut the door behind me before she can even come up with a comeback.

* * *

Bang. Bang. Bang. "Will you please quiet down?" I shout at the door, hoping she hears me through the shower.

Her voice stops in the middle of Lady Antebellum's "Need You Now". I hear some shuffling inside the bathroom before the door opens and her head pokes out. "What's your problem?"

"You're singing too loudly. It's disturbing me."

She scrunches her forehead. "You've been saying that for the past three days and I quiet down my voice every time."

"Well, your voice is still too loud for my comfort. Maybe you should consider the fact that you're not the only one living here?"

She rolls her eyes. "Maybe it's you who should think of that. For your information, it's not normal for a place to be eerily quiet when two people live in it."

I wave my hand to dismiss what she said. "Enough with your reasoning. Just finish whatever business you're doing there. Be quiet."

"You're not my boss!" She retorts as she shuts the door in my face.

How dare she?

I shake my head. Sill only three days and yet...

Can we last at least a week without killing each other?

 **-End of Chapter-**

* * *

There! The long-awaited (I hope so) Chapter 3 :) I hope you liked it! Please leave reviews, as they motivate me to update faster. :)

Also, can you check out my other story, _Arrhythmia_ , if you haven't yet? :) It's also a Clace story.

I love you all!

xoxo,

t.e.

[All Rights Reserved | November 2015]

[tyrelleelise Copyrighted ©]


	5. Chapter4

**Author's Note**

I had a major, major, major writer's block on this story. I'M SO SORRY. I practically abandoned this story and I concentrated more on _Arrhythmia_ (read it if you haven't ;)) Anyways, I finally got to work on this.

I'm glad that my inspiration to continue this story returned :) I'm not even sure if there will still be readers of this story. If ever there is, I am thanking you – who are reading right now – for giving this story another chance.

Here's the much, much awaited Chapter 4! :) Enjoy!

 **OOC Alert:** I admit that characterization is one of my biggest flaws as a fan fiction writer. So in advance, I'm telling you that my version of Jace and Clary, as well as the other characters, might be different from Cassie Clare's original ones.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story in any way. They are all products of the imagination of the wonderful Cassandra Clare. I also do not own the idea for this story. It is based on the Korean drama, _Love Rain_ , whose writers and producers I am too lazy to search yet. On the other hand, any modifications and scenes that drive away from the original drama are owned by me. I am not in any way trying to plagiarize anyone's works.

* * *

 _ **Love Rain**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _October 01, 1991_

 _I lost my diary yesterday. I tried to find it this morning but I failed so here I am, writing on a new one. I hope this won't get lost, too._

 _This morning, Madeleine introduced Maryse and me to her friends who are majoring in Literature. They were nice people. Luke Garroway was especially nice and Robert Lightwood seemed to give all his attention to Maryse shortly after being introduced to me. There was also the brother and sister – Stephen and Celine Herondale – who both didn't say much. Lastly, he was also there – the boy who shared an umbrella with me in front of the library last week, Valentine Morgenstern. We did not talk. He even made no mention of us having met each other before so I also kept my mouth shut. I am curious, however, because I can feel that he wants to talk to me. I also want to befriend him but he seems reluctant. I wonder why?_

 _Miss Theresa says that I still have to work on pastel-themed works. I wish I hadn't taken swimming as my physical education class because my arms almost always hurt after each session. I need to take good care of my arms and hands._

 _I am still regretful about my missing diary. Tomorrow morning, I will try to look for it once again._

 _-Jocelyn Branwell_

* * *

 **-CLARY-**

"So… how was the first seven days of living with Jace?" Alec asks as he sits from across me on one of the tables inside the café.

I shrug. "They were fine."

"The expression on your face says otherwise," Helen comments as she serves us food. She turns to Jace. "First week, and you already bullied her? I'm so proud of you, Herondale."

I see him roll his eyes.

"No, I'm really fine," I insist, not wanting the two of them to argue. In the few times that I have been in the same room with Helen and Jace, they almost always bickered. Even over small things.

"Don't try to defend him, Clary," she says. She turns to Jace. "See, she's so nice to even cover up for your bullying and you, you're so mean to her."

Jace pushes away the plate of toast. "You do realize you just accused her of being a liar. You're the real mean one."

She glares knives at him. Before she can reply, Alec stands up and says, "Magnus called for help with Mr. Van." He looks at me. "Please make sure Helen and Jace doesn't kill each other."

I nod, smiling. "I can't promise but I'll try."

Helen and Jace both scoff. They're childish, but they're not annoying. After Alec disappears behind the door, Helen and Jace glare at each other. Helen goes back to the counter to help with the customers.

During my stay here, I've learned that Magnus, Alec, Jace and Helen bought this two-storey building two years ago, right after Alec, Jace and Helen finished their second year in college, and Magnus graduated med school in Johns Hopkins. Apparently, all four of them are from very rich families, so they were able to buy the place and transform it into a café-clinic and called it The Institute. Helen's in culinary school and she specializes in pastries and desserts, so the café; Magnus and Alec want to provide health care to the less well-off people, so the clinic. I still don't know why Jace had a share with the purchase of the place other than the fact that he'd been friends with Alec and Helen since they were children.

Soft, soothing notes start to dance around the place and as I trace its source, I land on the far end of the room, where a simple piano is set up. My eyes widen in surprise as I realize who the person playing is.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Jace really plays the piano well," Helen says, leaning over the counter. She smiles at me. "That's his old piano. He had it moved here when his grandmother bought him a new one."

I stand from my chair, bringing the cup of tea and plate to the counter, so Helen and I won't have to talk in voices louder than necessary. "Do you know what he's playing?"

She taps a thoughtful finger to her chin. "Ah, it's Chopin's _Nocturne No. 2_ in E-flat major."

I curiously look at her and she just shrugs. "It's his favorite, hence he always plays it. And in the countless times that I asked him, I had memorized what that exact piece is."

"It's so calming," I say, closing my eyes.

"Yeah. Then when you remember who's playing it, you just get annoyed."

Hearing that, my eyes open and I give Helen a disapproving look.

She grins at me. "What? You have to get used to the fact that the annoying, up-to-no-good Jace has a side that's in love with classical music."

I look at Jace, who now starts to play another piece. "Aha, I know this one. Pachelbel's _Canon_."

"In D," Helen adds and when she sees my raised eyebrow, she says, "When you're friends with someone like him, you learn stuff, too."

I fake a shiver. "Geez, now I live with him. How long do you think it'll take for me to learn?"

Her eyes suddenly lighten up. "I'm surprised he hasn't done it."

"Done what?"

"Secretly go here in the middle of the night and play some creepy sounding piece just to scare the hell out of you."

I gasp. "Oh, no, don't give him the idea."

"I won't," she says. "I promise." She looks at him. "I keep telling him to try for the more modern songs, you know. He always says he will but never does."

We go silent for a while to listen to the notes gracing the café. I watch as his hands move naturally over the keys and how serene he looks while playing, as if he's not aware of the people around him. I can see why some girls easily fall for him.

"Are you smiling?" Helen's voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" It's when I realize my lips are curved upwards and I am indeed smiling.

"Oh god, you're smiling while listening to Jace play the piano. Has he captivated your heart already?"

I shake my head repeatedly. "Of course not!"

She grins. "It will be interesting, you know."

"Helen, don't."

"It's actually inevitable," she says. "Since as you two live under one roof."

"We're not in a book or drama," I say.

"You say so," she replies as she takes off her apron. She smiles at me. "I'm on duty only for this morning. I have requirements to finish due tomorrow." A sigh. "Graduating student problems."

I nod at her. "Good luck!" Helen looks and acts so young, I tend to forget she's two years older than me. I follow her as she goes to the table I was occupying earlier. "Hey, how come Jace is so laid back? Isn't he graduating this year, too, since you say you're the same age?"

She's undoing her braid as she shoots him a grudging look. "Oh I hate him. He's so happy-go-lucky and nonchalant but believe me, he'll graduate among the top of his class."

"You're kidding," I say. "He spent most of the school nights last week watching _The Big Bang Theory_ in the common room and if not, he's just sitting outside in the terrace with his eyes closed."

She laughs then says, "I wish I am. He's a smart brat, believe me. If he took high school seriously, he would've graduated valedictorian."

I shake my head, unable to believe what Helen is telling me. "No offense to him but he doesn't seem that smart."

Helen shrugs. "Well, at first glance, he doesn't look like a pianist either."

"Are you girls talking about me?"

I jump on my seat. "Goodness, you're creepy!" During our conversation we hadn't heard Jace finish playing and also noticed him make his way towards us.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "You were?" He smiles wide. "I knew you will finish falling in love with me the moment I play the piano."

I give him a disgusted look. "What in the world are you talking about?"

He sits beside me and drapes an arm over my shoulder. "You're even trying to recruit Helen into helping you win my heart. Oh darling, you can just come to me straight away."

I lightly push him. "Do not touch me, you delusional weird guy."

"You've really hit your head this time, Herondale?" Helen asks as she stands up, ready to go.

He rolls his eyes. "Blah, blah, blah, just go home, Blackthorn."

She shakes her head and looks at me. "I'll be going, Clary. Please take care of this eight-year-old here."

I laugh a little as I wave her goodbye.

* * *

"Finallyyyy!" I stretch my arms, willing the pain to go away. One downside of being an FA student is that there are tons of plates required. It's a good thing my passion for art overpowers the stress and tire making plates gives me.

I wonder how Aline is faring right now.

I look at my clock and am surprised it's past ten in the evening. At the same time, my stomach makes a sound, protesting that it's hungry. Uh-oh, I don't think there's food left in the fridge.

I quietly open my door, hoping that it won't make much noise. I can't handle confronting an annoyed Jace right now. For precautionary measures, I poke my head out first and scan the joined kitchen, dining, and living room, a.k.a. this floor's common room. Clear.

Luckily, the second floor is wooden so my feet don't feel any cold through my socks, and also it's not that slippery. I look back at my slippers and ponder wearing them. No. Jace has such sensitive ears he may hear my slippers' sound against the floor. Really, I'm too tired to talk to an annoyed him.

Yes, I feel like I'm living with a lion.

As expected, the fridge is empty save for two cups of yoghurt, a bottle of milk, grapes in a Ziplock bag, and a pack of loaf bread. Great, the only item that belongs to me is the bread and it's saved for tomorrow's breakfast. And my mom raised me to be very, very strict about taking breakfast.

With a resigned sound, I close the fridge. I'm about to go to my room to get my purse so I can go to the nearest Mini Stop when a paper bag on the small dining table catches my attention. It won't hurt to look, right? And besides, last week…

As I guessed, there's a note on the paper bag. _Can't put inside the fridge, still hot. The weather's cold, it won't easily spoil. Eat well, your paints aren't edible._

It's scribed with the same handwriting as the first note last Tuesday night, when I also spent a long time in my room working on some sketches and I went out only to find a leftover pizza from Yellow Cab. The second time, on Friday, it was an extra large fries. I wonder what's for tonight. I open the bag and see to-go fun shots and spaghetti from KFC.

I smile. I still don't understand why he leaves me food to eat or how he knows I haven't eaten on just the right nights. This is the third time. Still, I take a sit and take out the food from the paper bag. "Thank you, Jace," I whisper to no one after muttering a silent prayer.

Right after my first fork of spaghetti, I hear a thud. I look at the door leading to the room beside mine and wonder if I imagined the sound or not.

* * *

"You're healthy as can be, Clary," Alec says as he takes off the stethoscope. "At first glance, you look underweight."

We're currently inside the café, the late afternoon transitioning to early evening. Even though the café's supposed to close in another hour, it's already empty, save for me and Alec, who insisted that he check me while we wait for Magnus so they can both close the café-clinic and then go out to eat.

I smile at him. "Thank you." I look outside, the raindrops sliding down the windows.

"One would think a café will be crowded during a rainy day," I say.

Alec shakes his head. "People these days… they see going out in the rain as troublesome." He leans in a little closer, as if looking for something outside the window then he turns his head back, his eyes shining. He takes out his phone from his bag. "Let's take a picture together."

"Huh?"

"To commemorate your good health," he says. "Hurry, come." He pulls me close and I flash a smile. "Another," he says, and we change our pose.

I faintly hear the sound of the door opening. "Last one," Alec says, putting an arm around my shoulder. "Smile, Clary." He clicks the phone, taking the picture. He looks at it. "You look so cute."

I blush. Gosh, why do I blush easily?

"Jace," Alec calls. "Aren't you a little late to be home?"

That's when I notice him leaning against the stairway, a frown not matching the features on his handsome face. "I'm a student, Alec, I had some loads to do."

His gaze slides over us, and his frown deepens. Alec squeezes my shoulder; I hadn't realized he hasn't removed it yet.

"Well?" Jace taps a foot impatiently.

"Care to join us? We're waiting for Magnus. We're supposed to go out for dinner."

He shakes his head. "I still have requirements to finish." With that, he ascends the stairs. Alec removes his hand around my shoulder. "He's in his bad moods."

His voice sounds amused and I look at him. "You seem satisfied about his moods."

"Oh, he's my favorite subject to examine when I want to expand my knowledge in Psychology." He laughs at my forced poker face. "I'm kidding."

"What's he taking? I mean, what is his major in college?" I suddenly ask, thinking how it's only now that I'm wondering about it.

"You don't know?" Alec asks back.

I shrug. "We're roommates, I know, but I never get the chance to ask him."

"Can you guess?"

I shake my head. "Nursing?" I almost laugh at the thought of Jace being a nurse but I figured it can be an explanation why he's part owner of The Institute.

Alec laughs so loud. "I will never in a million years imagine Jace as a nurse."

"Then what? I also can't imagine him being an engineer or architect. Is he taking a pre-law course?"

Alec shakes his head, smiling. "He's majoring in music, Clary."

I'm still surprised even though I know it should not have surprised me at all. "I thought he was just some music geek."

"Oh, believe me. The only thing Jace loves more than himself is music." He looks upstairs. "Bear with him if he's rude sometimes these days. He's really stressed. He's working on his thesis, plus I think he told me that part of their final requirements is to compose an original piece."

I nod at Alec. Things make sense now. Why Jace is so good at playing the piano. Why he has such sensitive ears. Why he sometimes spend long hours in the terrace; he's probably thinking about his piece. I feel a little bad for him but then again, it doesn't excuse him from the other times he's been a jerk to me, when he obviously wasn't working on something. And besides, I'm also a student. Just because I'm not yet graduating, doesn't mean I'm not stressed out by my school work. But the take out foods he leaves for me…

If Jace Herondale is an artwork, he'd be an abstract one, different shades and hues of all colors.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride home," I mutter as I open the car door and exit. "Have a safe drive back to your house. Bye, Magnus."

"No problem," he replies. "Good night, Clary. Happy third week!"

I smile at him. "Good night!"

I watch Magnus's car drive away before heading inside. He insisted on treating me to dinner to celebrate the start of my third week of staying in The Institute. It's a proof of what Jace had warned me before – that Magnus likes celebrating events, no matter how small.

When I reach the second floor, it's quiet, even though it's not eight o'clock yet. I turn the lights on and it gives enough illumination to see the silhouette of a person leaning against the glass door leading to the terrace.

Jace. He has been like that since Thursday.

I place the takeout food on the table before checking the kitchen counter and fridge. As I expected, there are no signs that someone ate. Jace hasn't eaten dinner yet.

I drop my bag on the chair in the common room before I slowly make my way to the door. I lightly knock before I slide it open, making sure I don't knock him down or something in the process.

His head snaps up to me the moment I take my first step. "What?" He asks irritably.

I swallow. "Um… I brought home some pizza. I figured you may want to eat them."

"I'm not hungry," he replies sharply.

Why is he in such a sour mood? "Have you had dinner?"

"It's none of your concern."

"I think it is. I'm your roommate."

"Then stop being my roommate," he says.

"Excuse me?"

He abruptly stands up. "I wish you would leave The Institute. I don't like living with you." With that, he walks past me, his hand clenching some sheet of papers.

I don't let the shock of what he said stop me. I quickly follow him inside. "What's the matter with you? What's your problem?"

He stops in his tracks, but doesn't face me. "You're the problem."

He sounds so angry _at me_ and I don't even know why. I don't keep my thoughts to myself. "How am I a problem to you? I can't even understand you! You act like a jerk most of the time but then there are days when you're nice and leave me food to eat when I need them; you even put a blanket on me when I fell asleep on the couch once! Now tell me why I'm a problem to you. Tell me, what did I ever do wrong to you?"

He tenses, but then starts to walk again. He opens the door to his room and pauses. "If you can't handle living with me, then leave." He slams the door shut.

I take a deep breath, willing myself not to cry. No, I will not give him the satisfaction of making me cry.

I stare at his door for a few more seconds before turning around to put the takeout food in the fridge. I pick up my bag and head to my room.

Right after I drop my bag on my chair, I lie down on my bed, phone in my hand. My call immediately gets picked up. "What's the matter, honey?"

I swallow. "Nothing. I just miss you."

"But you were here just yesterday."

"Will it be okay if I go home there tomorrow?"

Mom is starting to sound worried. "Of course, honey."

"Thanks, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too, my daughter." I hear the love in my mother's voice and it warms me. "Good night."

"Good night, Mom."

The call ends and I smile. Five minutes. I'll close my eyes just for five minutes.

I will not think of Jace.

I will not think of Jace.

I will not think of Jace.

* * *

"I think it's time I pay a visit to that café," Aline says, "I can't wait to meet your roommate and beat the hell out of him."

"And he'll only end up hating me more," I mutter.

"I haven't met him yet I already don't like him," she says. "He even shares the name of that jerk I told you about."

"They may very well be the same person," I say.

"Or maybe all people named Jace are dicks."

My eyes instantly fly to her. "Aline!"

She shrugs."Why? Guys say it all the time."

"Hello," Simon greets. "What are you ladies talking about?"

"Clary's roommate. They had a fight last night."

Simon's concerned brown eyes turn to me. "Really? What about?"

I shrug. "He wants me to leave. He doesn't want to live with me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. And I still can't figure out until now."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I told Mom I'm coming home today."

"And tomorrow?" As usual, I'm touched by Simon's concern.

I let out a defeated sigh. "I'm hoping he's just stressed out last night. Maybe he'll be okay tonight, when I won't be there to bother him."

"Strange," Simon says, "It's like you're a couple who had a fight."

Aline laughs as I blush. "Don't say such things, Si."

It won't happen. And Simon… it's just ironic that he's the one to say it, since…

"So what do you say, Simon? Let's go to the café, wait for him, and then beat him?" Aline catches my attention.

"Stop saying such things!"

They both laugh. "I'm just trying to help make you feel better."

"I appreciate it, really. Thank you, Aline, but…"

"I know," she says, her voice changing. "Sorry. Sometimes I forget we don't share the same sense of humor."

I smile at her. "Next time, I'll really bring you and Si to The Institute."

"Sometime this week?" Aline winks at Simon.

I sigh. "Okay."

They both nod happily and we return to our lunch.

* * *

"I left you food in the fridge." It's not the first words that I expected to hear from Jace ever since the night when he told me he wanted me to leave.

I stop in my tracks and look at him, making sure I'm the one he's talking to. He only raises an eyebrow at the question on my face. "T-thank you."

He nods and returns to his business at the table – eating and at the same time jotting down something on a notebook.

It's weird and I know I should get used to his mood swings. I don't say anything more before I enter my room. I decided to stay here tonight because I ended up going home again last night, and two consecutive nights there would make Mom suspicious.

I hear a faint knock on my door. Jace has never done that before. Nonetheless, I still go and open it halfway, giving us enough space to converse. "Yeah?"

He hands me a paper bag. "Food."

I hesitantly take it. I will be lying if I say that I'm not confused as to why he's so persistent in me eating this food. "Thank you. You didn't have to bring and hand it over to me."

He just shrugs. "Welcome," he mutters before going back to the table, stretching his hands in the air, exposing the area above his waistline as his plain white shirt rides up.

I look away but don't close the door yet. I want to talk to him about Sunday night but at the same time, I'm afraid it will break this little peace we have. I can't afford to fight with him tonight. Not now, on a Wednesday night. I return my eyes to him only to see him already settled back on the chair, his hands busy writing, popping a slice of apple in his mouth every now and then. Nope. I can't afford to make him irrationally angry at me again. I silently close my door.

As if on cue, my phone rings and I hurry to it because it's Simon's ringtone. "Hi!"

"Clary! How are you? Did you and Jace talk yet?"

As usual, I feel something in my chest, just hearing Simon's concerned voice. "Um… he gave me food to eat."

"So you made peace?"

"I'm not sure. He's not yelling at me – that's a good sign, right? But he also did not talk about that night and I'm too afraid to bring it up. So I guess we'll just live and pretend it didn't happen."

"That's not a good thing," Simon comments. "I mean, it's good that you're both on ceasefire mode but not talking about a problem does not resolve it."

He's right. He's always right. "But maybe he was just too stressed out then. Maybe I'll just need to be more understanding."

"You're too kind Clary." The compliment enters my ears as a sweet string of words. "But even if he was indeed stressed out, he shouldn't have lashed out at you."

"It's okay, Si, really. We managed to survive each other for two weeks. I'm sure we can last another two weeks, and more."

"Amazing. I'm looking forward," he replies in a mocking tone. "And really, it sounds like you're a cohabiting couple."

I blush. "Stop!" I really don't like it when Simon teases me to other boys.

He laughs. "Sorry. I just like teasing you."

 _And I like you_ , I want to say. I shake the thought away. "I know. Good night, Si."

"Good night, Clary," he replies even though we both know we're far from sleeping yet. "Have sweet dreams."

I put the phone down and take the paper bag Jace gave. It's plain and has no notes attached to it. But when I insert my hand, I graze a piece of paper. I slide it out and his careful handwriting greets me. _Sorry_.

It's a single word but it comforts me big time. Maybe he really was just stressed out that night and meant nothing of what he said. I take out the food and eat it.

After I finish, I change into my pajamas and leave my room. The common room's empty but one glance at the slit under Jace's room's door lets me know the light is still on, meaning he's still awake. I go to the garbage can near the kitchen counter and as I drop the food bag, I notice there are similar ones inside already. Did he perhaps buy food for last night and Monday night, too?

I suddenly feel a little guilty for not staying here but then again, I wanted to give him what he wanted – me to leave, albeit temporarily. And besides, being away even for two nights only has helped me clear my thoughts.

My thoughts that have been invaded by unwanted ones from time to time since last week. There have been times when they lead to someone I don't want lingering in my mind. Someone my fingers are itching to sketch. Someone I can't fully decide what to feel about.

I blame the blue moon.

* * *

"So this is The Institute," Aline remarks as she stands outside the café, me and Simon beside her.

"Yes," I reply. "What do you think?"

"The color of the building's nice," she says, then looks at me. "Though you could help with the exterior design."

I nod. Actually, I have been planning to ask if I can maybe add some life to the building's appearance by painting something on the outer walls. "I was thinking maybe some vines or flowers that start from the bottom, some from the top."

"Yeah," she agrees. "But you can also try with trees with leaves or fruits as sweets, like wrapped mini candies, since you said this is both a café and a clinic, and both places usually have candies, right?"

"Bright idea," I say and she flashes me a grin.

"Okay," Simon says as he puts an arm each around our shoulders, making him look like our brother, making me frown a little. "Enough with your designing." He gives us fake reprimanding looks. "Art freaks."

I break free from his arm and jogs to the front door. "Simon, Aline," I smile at them. "Welcome to The Institute."

They smile excitedly and follow me as I enter.

"Clary! What are you…?" Magnus trails off and then shakes his head. "I forgot your classes end early on Thursdays. I was about to ask what you're doing here at this time."

"A telltale sign that you have to rest," I say, half-joking. "Anyway, here are my best friends, Simon and Aline."

I look at my companions, and then at Magnus. "Aline, Simon, this is Magnus Bane." I clear my throat. "Doctor Magnus Bane. He's the clinic's doctor and major owner of this place."

Magnus makes a graceful bow. "I'm pleased to meet you two."

"Same here," Aline and Simon say simultaneously.

"Come, join Jace and me in our little afternoon snack," Magnus says.

"Jace?" I ask. I hadn't expected him to be here. In fact, he's not supposed to be here yet.

"He told me his last class got cancelled," Magnus replies. "And besides, it'd be nice for your friends to meet your roommate."

I think I hear Aline mutter "Finally" and see Simon elbow her.

I force a smile, hoping Aline will keep her cool and Simon, well, will control her. "Of course."

Magnus claps his hands once. "Great. Come, the treat's on the house."

As we near the table, I see his blonde head. Thank goodness he's not facing our direction. I purposely walk slowly, wishing Jace will get up and leave before we reach the table. Luck is definitely not on my side.

"That's him?" Aline asks, pointing to his back.

"Yeah."

"Strange…" she says, her voice sounding curious. I give her a side glance.

We arrive at the table and Magnus sits beside Jace, shortly after making Helen vacant the seat as he tells her to bring additional food for three.

Simon, Aline, and I pause at the table and it's only after I clear my throat does Jace looks up from the book he's reading and glances at us. "Hi?"

I try for a smile. "Um… Jace, these are my friends, Simon and Aline."

"Simon, Aline, this is…" I trail of as I look at Aline who's frozen in place, her face contorted with what I think is… hatred?

"Aline?" I carefully ask. She's glaring – her dark eyes blazing with what I'm now sure as hatred.

"You!" She points to Jace and says something vulgar.

Oh. _Oh._ So I was right. Jace and Aline's Jace is the same person.

Jace, who seems to have recovered from the shock of seeing Aline, is now looking at her with amusement dancing in his eyes. "Nice to meet you, again." He turns to me. "I should've known you'll be friends with someone like her."

Magnus speaks nervously. "Am I missing something here?"

"Ah," Jace turns to him. "I had a fling with Clary's friend here, no problem there."

"No problem?" Aline, who I managed to help get seated, repeats. She lets out a sound of disbelief. "You made babbles about believing in love for the first time and then abandoning me."

Magnus lets out a groan, as if he has met other victims of Jace before. It's also when I realize that when Jace told me he's called the three-second seducer, he meant the little speech about not believing in love until he meets me – or any girl he was trying to win – partnered with a melting gaze. He used it on Aline and it worked. He tried it on me, twice; first on our first meeting but without the speech, and then the second attempt on the bus to our house.

"Well? Aren't you going to apologize?" Aline demands.

Jace rolls his eyes. "Sorry."

Aline shakes her head. "Jerk."

"Who do we have here?" Helen says as she brings a tray over to us, her eyes on Aline and Simon, who by the way, is looking all the ways uncomfortable.

"Helen, hi!" I greet, trying not to sound shaken by Jace and Aline's encounter. "These are my friends, Aline and Simon."

"Hi!" Helen waves. "I'm Helen Blackthorn, one of the owners of this place."

My friends smile back at Helen.

After she's done setting our food on the table, Helen says, "I would love to chat with you guys but we're sort of in a shortage of workers today. Next time, okay?" She then walks happily back to the counter.

"She seems nice," Simon comments, his first words since we entered The Institute.

Jace snickers. "Wait 'til you get to know her."

"Hey," I say, "Helen is nice."

Jace's eyes turn to me. "If you say so."

Magnus clears his throat. "Our snacks are getting cold."

"Right," Jace says as he delves into his.

The four of us follow.

* * *

I love Thursday nights because they're usually when I have no school works to do. Right now, I'm on the common room's couch, watching a rerun of this week's episode of _America's Next Top Model_.

Jace hasn't left his room since after dinner, which is good, because it does not give us time to argue. We had dinner together, which was rare, and the good ambiance we had during snack was gone. He acted as if I wasn't with him, actually.

I watch as the deaf contestant struggles with the photoshoot in the dark, where he can't see the mentor's guides. It's sad, really, since he's one of the frontrunners so far.

The door to Jace's room opens and my eyes automatically slide to him. He looks furious so I instantly focus my eyes back to the TV.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see him go to the fridge. He uncaps a water bottle and drinks a lot. As he's putting the cap back on, he catches me looking at him again.

I may have imagined it, but his eyes soften a little. "What?"

I gulp. But before I can say anything, he glares at the TV. "Turn that thing off."

Of course I get annoyed a little. No one tells me to turn the TV off, especially when I'm watching ANTM. "Why?"

He leans his back on the kitchen counter. "It's loud, noisy. A disturbance."

"Excuse me? I can barely even hear it." It's true. I had set it to the lowest possible volume because I didn't want to disturb him.

"Well, _I_ can hear it from my room."

"You don't hear me complaining when you watch TV too loud," I say. "As if Sheldon Cooper cannot be more annoying."

Maybe I did imagine his eyes softening because now that I look at him, I see his eyes are the same furious gold when he first came out his room. "It's your fault for not asking me to lower the volume."

I shake my head, standing up from the couch. I'm tired of this. "Are we seriously arguing over a mundane thing as the volume of the TV? It's not my fault you have ears from hell!" Even I am surprised by my outburst.

His mouth partially opens in shock. I don't give him time to respond. "Really, Jace? What is wrong with you? What's your problem with me? What did I ever do wrong to you? Why do you act and treat me like you hate me?"

His eyes widen in shock, as if what I said woke him from some other reality. He shakes his head.

"What, Jace?" I demand, wanting this to end – our seesaw of peace and fights.

He doesn't answer – what did I expect? – and instead walks straight to his room, locking himself in.

Locking me out.

I return to the TV and see that the show is almost over. The annoying guy got eliminated. I turn it off.

As I go to my room, I pause outside my door, glancing at the door next to it.

Will Jace really be happy if I get eliminated from this place?

* * *

"Good night, dear," Mom says as she closes my door. If she's starting to worry that I'm here again, she's not showing it.

It's Friday night and I had once again decided to go home here, to stay away from Jace. Hard as I try, I really can't understand him and I need a break from trying to.

My phone sounds, signalling a new message. As I open it, I see that it's from… _Sexy Sexy Jace?_ How… Ugh. He must have put his number and obtained mine when he held my phone hostage. I read the message. _**Go outside your house.**_

What? Before I can type a reply, a new message arrives. _**I'm waiting.**_

Waiting? Could he possibly be…?

I scramble and get my jacket off my chair, wearing it as I silently leave my room. Luckily, Mom's already in her room.

The night's breeze is cold as I step outside and I clutch my jacket closer around me. I look forward to the front and see an outline of a car. Jace's car?

I make my way to him and stop, leaving a decent distance between us. "Jace? What are you doing here?"

He's leaning against the car, his arms folded in front of him. "I came to apologize."

I raise an eyebrow at him.

He unfolds his arms, letting them hang by his side. "I've been a total jerk to you, I know. I'm sorry."

"You should be," I say.

He looks at me, and when our eyes meet, he holds it, and I can't break away even if I want to. "I didn't mean it," he starts. "You leaving The Institute." He shakes his head. "No, I meant it but I didn't mean it for the reason you thought."

"I… don't understand."

"Just…" he rakes his hand through his hair. "You thought I wanted you to leave because I hated you, right?"

"Yes." My chest tightens a little.

"I don't hate you," he says and I see in his eyes that he's telling the truth.

"I believe you," I find myself saying. "Then why did you say you wanted me to leave? Why were you mean to me many times this week?"

He takes a deep breath and breaks eye contact. "The first time, I really was stressed. The second time… well, I heard of a problem from home. I guess I just lashed out at the first person I saw and both of the times that was you."

"That doesn't excuse you from anything, you know."

"I know," he says, briefly meeting my eyes. "That's why I'm here, apologizing."

"I'll work on accepting your apology," I say.

He gives me the tiniest of smiles.

"You didn't answer my other question," I tell him. "Why do you want me to leave The Institute?"

At that, he gulps and pushes himself off of the car. He starts to walk towards me. "About that…" He stops with only very little distance between us. I want to move, to step back, but my feet are frozen in place. His golden eyes are staring at mine with such intensity I want to break away from it.

I almost flinch seeing his hand lift. He tucks a stray strand of hair in the back of my ear. "I want – wanted – you to leave The Institute because you stirred something inside of me. Something I have never felt before. Something I don't know what to do with about. You confuse me, Clary Fray."

"W-what do you mean?"

The hand he used to tuck my hair gently slides down and rests on my shoulder. His eyes – his beautiful golden eyes – are looking straight at mine. "I think I'm falling for you, Clary."

 **-End of Chapter-**

* * *

There. I hope you liked this chapter! It's the longest one I've written so far, as a peace offering for not updating for six months.

Read and review, okay? :D And please kindly share this to your friends, too ;)

I love you all!

xoxo,

t.e.

[All Rights Reserved | June 2016]

[tyrelleelise Copyrighted ©]


End file.
